Dwight Duncan
is a player of End War Online, and is an operative for Maverick. Appearance He has deep blue eyes with tanned skin and long, dirty blonde hair, coming from the back of his head. He wears a blue short vest with red shoudlers and yellow details, underneath it is a black shirt without sleves. He also has a grey forearm portector on his left forearm. He carries his knuckle dusters on his vest's inside pokets, and his assault rifle slung to his back. He has dark grey pants with a brown belt and same color boots. He carries his revolvers in his hip holsters, and the knife on his right boot. Background He is a distant relative to Galant. He practiced several martial arts while young, and also gained skill in sword usage. He obtained the RiftGear and the game after buying it. Personality Dwight proves himself a remarkable physical specimen: fearless in battle and possessed by a thirst for the fleeting pleasures of life. He, with his unwavering arrogance, is unmatched by many of the other players. Though he can take down opponents with swift efficiency, he demonstrates his skills by pacing his fights with variety of attacks, demonstrating graphically gruesome executions, and laughing and roaring in joy. He is also generally rebelious, and tends he do things his own way, thought he does follow command given. Yet, beyond his cockiness, he sometimes shows a more serious personality. He possesses a strong moral code and an underlying sense of honor about him that creeps to the surface, a product of the beliefs of respect tought by his martial arts teachers. He refuses to take immoral jobs, and does not kill the defenseless or the weak. His loyalty, specially with his temamates, is also a thing that makes him stand out. Relationships Yamato Haseo Dwight has a good relationship with Yamato, though he enjoys teasing him a lot with anything. Upon field of battle or teaming up, they two make a fearsome team. Abilities End War Online *'Faction' - Human *'Occupation' - Mercenary/Bounty Hunter *'Main Equipment:' **Regulus Buster(Assault Rifle AEK-971) **Rios-19 and Salem-08(Dual Anaconda revolvers) **Star and Dust(Knuckle Dusters) ** Quo Vadis(Knife) The same as Yamato Haseo with his parents, his combat style reflects many of the aspects of his uncle, Galant. He relies mostly on hand to hand combat using taijustsu, mixed styles of martial arts, making him a fearsome battle machine at close quarters. He is skilled in disarming his opponents, and using their own weapons and using their strenght and power against them. To add, he is sometimes seen using a pair of chainsawed knuckle dusters to enhance his hits, thought his level makes almost his entire body a weapon. He has also learned wield swords, but he would rather use a knife. He is also skilled in multiple types firearms, but relies mosly on his twin revolvers. On occasions, he is also seen with his assault rifle. He is also skilled in the usage of diferent kinds weapons, from sniper rifles to submachine guns, if he needs to. His skills make him one of the best mebers of his guild. Music Theme Trivia *He is based on Galant, Dwight MacCarthy, and Gannicus. *He is ambidextrous. Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Character Category:Player Category:End War Online Player Category:Members of Maverick Category:FedeTkd Category:Human Player